As computers and computer networks become more and more able to access a variety of dynamic web-based content, people are demanding more ways to obtain that content. Specifically, people now expect to have access, on the road, in the home, or in the office, to dynamic content previously available only from a permanently-connected personal computer hooked to an appropriately provisioned network. They want to view web pages with dynamically loaded navigation menus from their cell phones, track purchases in an online shopping cart from their personal digital assistants (PDAs), and validate entered information in online forms from their palm tops. They also want all of this dynamic content when traveling, whether locally, domestically, or internationally, in an easy-to-use, portable device.
Portability generally requires a device small in size, which in turn limits the space available for memory and processing elements. This limitation may prevent portable devices from executing dynamic content because the devices lack the necessary memory and processing requirements.
Many web pages may include dynamic content that will not display correctly on portable devices. This may significantly reduce the type and number of web pages a portable device user may view. For example, if a web page is requested that contains dynamically generated content, the user will not be able to view this content and may receive an error message associated with the entire web page. The user may be frustrated or confused if portions or the entire web page does not display correctly.